


Hellraiser: Preview Ten

by Brandonatron0711



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandonatron0711/pseuds/Brandonatron0711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#FreeEdgar2013<br/>Potential feels ahead, things are getting particularly dramatic, the action is not far away now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellraiser: Preview Ten

The ground rumbled violently, stirring Geoff from his deep sleep. He leapt from the bed, shaking off the chains of slumber in an instant and reaching for his sword. The rumbling shook through the stone of his monolithic house, a grating, roaring noise. Dust shook from the walls and sprinkled from the roof, raining slowly to the ground. Geoff dashed from his home, afraid that the roof may cave in around him. As he ran through the sturdy iron door, he glanced around. There had been no damage as of yet, but all of his friends, save Ryan, were peering out of the doors of their own homes. Michael was in a white tank top and a pair of long trousers, an oddly contrasting look ill suited to his fierce expression, his diamond sword in his hand. Ray was leaning tiredly in his doorway, his most prized possession, a potted rose, in his hand. Gavin had managed to step out of the doorway and stumble forward a few more steps before falling face first onto the carpeted floor of central Achievement City, his ass pointing upwards comically as he snored with a bow loosely gripped in his left hand. Jack stepped out onto his porch, his trusty pickaxe in his grip, rubbing his eyes with his other hand. Geoff smirked. Even in the desperate rush to avoid a natural disaster, they were still a bunch of dorks.  
Geoff strode out to the centre of the square and indicated for everyone to join him, specifically indicating Michael to wake Gavin from his sudden slumber. He did so by kicking him directly in the ass, Gavin squawking with surprised and rolling onto his side, looking up at Michael with a betrayed look in his eyes.  
“Get up, stupid,” Michael snorted at him.  
Gavin drew himself upwards with a foul look on his face, rubbing his backside tenderly. Together, they made their way to Geoff, who was looking concernedly at Ryan’s house.  
“Well that was interesting,” Jack muttered drowsily, clearly displeased with his rude awakening. “What the hell was behind that? We never have earthquakes here. Haven’t had one since we moved here.”  
“I’m not sure,” Geoff sighed. “Where’s Ryan? Is he still in his house?”  
“I guess so,” Jack assumed. “Doesn’t look like there’s any damage, he’s probably fine.”  
“I’m gonna go check,” Geoff declared. “Michael, you mind coming with me?”  
Michael nodded, readying his sword, and the pair made their way across the square towards Ryan’s home. The rest of the group simply took a seat on the ground, avoiding returning to their homes should another earthquake wrack the region.  
Geoff peered carefully through the doorway as he slowly opened it. He saw a colossal hole in the floor of his house.  
“Shit, Ryan!” he shouted with horror, throwing the door open rapidly and dashing in, Michael following after recovering from his initial surprise at Geoff’s outburst.  
Geoff dove down, throwing his sword aside with its point burying itself into the dirt. He leaned over the edge, peering into the depths of the hole. He thought he saw a dim red light at the bottom, but dismissed it as his eyes playing tricks on him.  
“Ryan!” he shouted desperately, his eyes flitting around the hole, scanning as much of the gaping abyss as he could manage. “RYAN!”  
Michael placed a hand lightly on Geoff’s shoulder and pointed, not making a sound.  
Geoff looked up to see what Michael was indicating to, and was shocked to see Ryan, curled up incredibly tightly in the corner of the room, lightly rocking back and forth, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. He had clearly not heard Geoff shouting. He wasn’t asleep, that was for sure. It seemed as though his mind had phased out from this reality.  
Geoff shambled slowly over to him, cautious given his first encounter with Ryan after this whole mental disaster had begun.  
“Ryan? You okay?” he called quietly. Ryan remained unfazed and Geoff came closer, reaching out to him carefully. Ryan maintained his eerie stillness until Geoff laid his hand on his shoulder. His eyes flicked open and he looked up at Geoff, clearly confused.  
“Geoff, wha…” he said quietly, a look of concern spreading across his face as he saw the blade in Geoff’s other hand and Michael behind him.  
Geoff closed his eyes briefly, dropped the sword and pulled Ryan, still very confused, into his arms. Michael stood vigilantly behind them, his sword still at the ready. Geoff released Ryan slowly, his hands still gripping Ryan’s shoulders.  
“What happened?” Ryan queried. “Why are you guys here? Did I do something?”  
Geoff shook his head. “There was a huge earthquake, the likes of which I haven’t felt in my entire life. Never even had one here before, it was weird.” Ryan cocked his head with curiosity, not having felt anything, but nodded and moved on.  
Geoff  then looked to his left, gazing at the abyssal hole in the floor of Ryan’s house, then returned his eyes to Ryan, a slightly accusatory look masked under a veil of passive curiosity. “What happened there?” Geoff asked him.  
Ryan looked over briefly and shrugged. “Weird,” he said. “I dunno.”  
Geoff narrowed his eyes but shrugged as well. “You might wanna patch that up, dude,” he suggested. “I don’t want you falling in.”  
Ryan nodded. “Good idea,” he responded, shuffling over and standing up, hobbling over to his chest and opening it.  
Geoff turned to the door. “Well, good to see you’re okay, dude,” he smiled back at Ryan, who looked up at him with a smile on his mouth but naught but sadness in his eyes. Geoff’s smile shrunk slightly as he opened the door to leave.  
Michael was turning to leave as well when Ryan looked to him and asked him to wait. He looked back over his shoulder at Ryan, whose eyes now stared pleadingly at him.  
“What’s up?” Michael inquired.  
Ryan stood up and grabbed Michael by the shoulders, firmly but not forcefully. His lip quivered slightly as he looked at Michael’s worried face, then he broke down into sobs and buried his head in Michael’s shoulder. Michael was stunned, but eventually brought his hands to Ryan’s back, patting him lightly and trying to calm him.  
In between his light cries, Ryan began to beg a favour of Michael. “Edgar,” he whimpered. “Edgar is in danger, Michael. From me. I don’t want him to get hurt, not at my hands, you understand? Something is going on, things are getting worse and that voice won’t leave me alone, and I don’t want to be forced to hurt him, he’s my friend and I couldn’t handle that. I need your help, Michael. Take him away, please. Get him somewhere safe, away from me. Don’t tell me where he went and don’t let him come back. Please, Michael. Free Edgar.”  
Michael was confused but held Ryan at arms length, looking into his bloodshot, wet eyes. “I will, Ryan. I promise. If you think it needs to be done, I’ll do it for you.”  
Ryan smiled weakly. “Thank you, Michael. Please, do it now. I don’t want you or him to be here if I lose control again, I couldn’t bear it. And I’m sorry, Michael. For everything I’ve done and anything I might do.”  
A solitary tear rolled down Michael’s cheek, sorrow and pity tearing at his heart as he watched his friend sacrifice everything he loved. He patted Ryan firmly on the shoulder. “I forgive you. It’s not your fault, Ryan. But you can overcome this thing. I know it. You’ve got the brains and the will. If anyone can beat something like this, it’s you.”  
Ryan backed away and sat back on his bed, smiling sadly. Michael took a rope from Ryan’s chest and tied it around Edgar’s neck into a makeshift leash. Edgar tossed his head in confusion and gazed worriedly at Ryan, whose eyes began to tear up again. “I’m sorry, Edgar,” he whispered. “It’s for your own good. I’m sorry, buddy. I’m so sorry.”  
Edgar began to strain against the rope, mooing with fear, struggling to get back to Ryan as Michael dragged him out the door. Michael gave Ryan one last pitying look before pulling the door shut, Edgar groaning desperately and striving with every ounce of his strength to return to Ryan.  
The others watched with bafflement as Michael slowly made his way across the downtown bridge, Edgar in tow, and they could all hear the lonely, sorrowful wailing and crying emanating from Ryan’s house.  
 _I’m_ _sorry, Edgar. I’m so sorry._


End file.
